Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display panel, and more particularly to a curved display panel.
Related Art
As technologies advance, display technologies also keep developing. Lightweight, thin, short, and small flat panel displays (FPDs) gradually replace conventional thick and heavy cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. Nowadays, because of the characteristics of FPDs being lightweight and thin, the FPDs are arranged on nonplanar surfaces of many buildings or electronic devices. To fit nonplanar surfaces, display panels also need to have particular curvature accordingly, and therefore a curved display panel is also proposed. In a process of the curved display panel, two planar substrates are aligned and assembled and then bent together to form a curved surface. However, after members on the two substrates are bent, the alignment between the two substrates also displaces, causing a light leakage problem in the curved display panel.